Sua Pele é tão Suave Quanto Parece? by Atenea85
by VampiresLoves
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - O dia não começou bem para Bella e ainda por cima tinha que ir ao dentista... Quem disse que temos que ter medo do dentista? E principalmente se é como Edward Cullen... *One-Shot*


Título: Sua pele é tão suave quanto parece?  
Autora: Atenea85  
Tradutora: Guida Stew  
Beta: LeiliPattz  
Gênero: Romance/Humor  
Censura: M  
Sinopse: O dia não começou bem para Bella e ainda por cima tinha que ir ao dentista... Quem disse que temos que ter medo do dentista? E principalmente se é como Edward Cullen...

Disclaimer: Os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer e a Saga Crepúsculo. A história pertence à Atenea85. A mim só pertence à tradução para o português.

~xXx~

**Sua Pele é Tão Suave Quanto Parece? – Capítulo Único**

Definitivamente hoje não era o meu dia. Primeiro eu caio no sono, segundo... Como consequência do primeiro, chego atrasada para o trabalho e o pior de tudo... Eu tinha uma consulta com o dentista. Arggg.

Estava a mais de uma semana tomando meus antibióticos para o dente maldito, então eu esperava que esta tarde, finalmente, Leah Clearwater, poderia fazer algo nesse dente maldito. Sendo sincera, Leah dava medo. Sim, medo. Essa menina apenas sorria e quando o fazia, se assemelhava mais a uma careta que um sorriso... Para não mencionar as sinistras luvas que punha e ajustava a máscara. Só lhe faltava a serra elétrica para parecer O Massacre da Serra Elétrica... Embora, em vez de uma serra elétrica o que ela usava era um torno mecânico para polir as cáries. Arg novamente. E ao julgar pelo estado precário dos meus dentes, esta tarde iria necessitar de uma furadeira Black&Decker...

Saí antes do meu trabalho para participar da consulta maravilhosa, observe o sarcasmo. Eu trabalhava em uma editorial famosa e amava meu trabalho. Talvez tenha sido a única coisa boa que tive na minha vida ultimamente... Até recentemente havia estado compartilhando minha casa e minha vida com Jacob Black, meu amigo de infância que com o tempo acabou em uma história de amor... Sim! Deixei o idiota há um mês. O motivo? Eu o peguei com outra. Na minha cama. Nus... Creio que não tenho que explicar que eles não estavam apenas brincando de tabuleiro, certo? Então, agora estou sozinha... Bom, não sozinha. Tenho meu trabalho e minhas grandes cáries. Oh, vamos lá... Não preciso de nenhum idiota como Jacob, com quem compartilhar minha vida. Era uma mulher de vinte e seis anos livre e independente... Talvez independente demais agora.

Sentei-me na sala de espera e olhei ao redor. Em um canto havia um avó adorável, a pobre não fazia nada mais do que brincar com suas próteses, enquanto fazia gestos raros com o rosto. Ao meu lado estava uma mãe com seu filho, a criança não tinha mais de nove anos e a criatura estava usando brackets*, com o que se tornou impossível fechar a boca... Então eu só tinha duas pessoas na minha frente, ótimo.

_*__**Brackets **__é uma peça usada no aparelho ortodôntico, é uma peça de metal que fica nos dentes, aonde se coloca os elásticos coloridos._

Peguei uma revista e folheei para matar o tempo. O que é melhor do que uma boa fofoca para me distrair um pouco? Quinze minutos depois a porta da entrada se abriu.

- Boa tarde – Disse uma voz masculina e aveludada.

Uau, essa voz... Olhei para cima da minha revista para ver quem era o dono dessa voz fantástica, mas desapareceu depressa demais para o meu gosto por um dos corredores, deixando para trás o cheiro de seu perfume maravilhoso. Você definitivamente tem hormônios agitados, Bella.

Depois de ler cinco revistas e ver os móveis umas 15 vezes, suspirei. O que diabos estava fazendo aquela senhora da prótese? Será que a estavam operando? Como se a mulher tivesse sido invocada, a terna mulher saiu com um gesto muito mais aliviado enquanto o assistente chamava a criança dos brackets.

Aproveitando que estava sozinha, comecei a inspecionar a sala de espera. Podia dizer que era um lugar agradável, pintado em tons de azul e com confortáveis poltronas azuladas. Claro, a tortura estava no corredor à direita, onde estava a sala com todos esses instrumentos do diabo... Ouvi como a porta se abria no final do corredor; o menino saiu incrivelmente rápido.

- Isabella Swan – Uma assistente baixa e loira dos olhos azuis e com aspecto angelical me chamou – Passe por aqui, por favor.

Acompanhei a menina pelo corredor que eu conhecia tão bem e me incentivou a entrar no pavilhão de tortura. Esperava ver Leah já preparada para a ação, mas... Mas tudo que eu podia ver era um homem alto com um jaleco branco se afastando da máquina de esterilizar.

- Doutor Cullen, aqui está a sua última paciente – A mulher parecia confusa – Você que vai precisar de mim para algo? Já está tarde e tenho que ir...

- Não se preocupe, Jane – o dono daquela voz misteriosa que há minutos (talvez horas) antes eu havia ouvido – Pode ir, o que tenho que fazer para Senhorita Swan é apenas um simples preenchimento.

- Obrigada, Doutor Cullen. Até amanhã – Se despediu.

Esse homem misterioso finalmente virou-se para mim... E meu queixo caiu... E eu pensei em me encontrar com Leah e suas pinça... Ele era o homem mais bonito e irresistível que eu conseguia me lembrar. Era uma cabeça mais alto do que eu, isso que hoje havia posto estes sapatos tão "confortáveis" de salto alto. Seu corpo parecia ágil e magro sob o jaleco branco que vestia e seu rosto... Oh, Deus... Seus lábios eram carnudos e rosados, perfeitos para beijar, seu nariz era reto e seus olhos pareciam me olhar como se pudessem ler pensamentos... Neste momento eles eram totalmente impuros. Fechei os olhos para limpar-me um pouco da visão deste homem.

- Perdão por lhe fazer esperar tanto tempo – Disse enquanto sorria de lado – Sou Edward Cullen. Trabalho na clínica no turno da manhã, mas Leah está doente e pediu para que eu viesse esta tarde... Espero que não se importe que seja eu quem cuide do seu dente – Me importar? Ele estava brincando?

- Oh... Não, não, imagina. Contanto que tire esta dor que tenho... - Como se quisesse remover algo mais de mim, pensei.

Sentei-me no sofá e Edward manipulou os botões para me reclinar a seu gosto. Eu tive a satisfação de ver seus olhos percorrerem minhas pernas até as minhas coxas. Decidi ser um pouco recatada e reajustei a saia para que não conseguisse ver nada de errado. Ele sorriu nervosamente enquanto vestia as luvas e a máscara.

-Você terminou todos os antibióticos que Leah te receitou? – Assenti com a cabeça enquanto observava minha ficha – Muito bem, nós vamos corrigir esse buraco – Minha mãe, essas palavras soaram muito eróticas na boca desse homem... E ele percebeu isso – Quero dizer... Quero dizer que vou remover as... cáries – Disse nervoso.

- Me parece muito bem – Sorri.

- Vou colocar a anestesia, tudo bem? Isso – apontou uma máscara ligada a um cilindro de gás – fará que você não note o desconforto do trabalho em sua boca.

Assenti novamente enquanto colocava a máscara. Concentrei-me em seus olhos, já que era a única parte de seu rosto que eu podia ver. Pouco a pouco me senti menos nervosa até que estava completamente relaxada.

- Você tem olhos bonitos – Edward me disse.

- Obrigada – Murmurei. Minha voz soou estranha pela máscara que tinha colocado.

- E a cor de seu cabelo sobre a lâmpada parece espetacular... Tem tonalidade vermelha – Sussurrou enquanto acariciava uma mecha do meu cabelo.

Oh, estava me tocando, está me tocando... Esse pedaço de homem estava me tocando. Seus olhos se desviaram do meu cabelo para o meu decote, onde um botão traidor da camisa azul que eu usava abriu, revelando mais pele do que deveria... E era lá que estava desfrutando Edward neste momento.

-Sua pele... É tão suave quanto parece? – Perguntou em um tom sugestivo em sua voz melodiosa.

Nossa... a esta altura da tarde e com um exemplar na minha frente, eu estava tendo um sério problema de revolução nos hormônios. Eu poderia fazer qualquer coisa aqui e agora, e sem pensar duas vezes...

- Que tal me retirar da anestesia? – Eu disse com o meu melhor sorriso.

- Sim, creio que já é o suficiente... Bem, quero te ter bem acordada para as coisas que tenho em mente... – Disse enquanto removia sua própria máscara e jogou-a no lixo com um gesto totalmente sensual.

Mordi o lábio inferior quando o vi na minha frente com o jaleco aberto, o cabelo vermelho desgrenhado e esse sorriso sensual na boca. Edward Cullen, meu novo dentista, era o sonho erótico festivo de qualquer mulher... Incluindo eu, é claro. Ele se aproximou de mim, e depois de viajar novamente todo o meu corpo com seu olhar felino, acariciou a pele exposta de meus braços.

- Sim – murmurou – Tão suave como eu imaginava...

- Se você continuar assim – Eu gaguejei enquanto seus dedos brincavam com o segundo botão da minha camisa – Acho que teremos problemas.

- Quer parar? – Disse deixando de mover sua mão.

- De jeito nenhum! – O som da sua risada fez com que a minha calcinha ficasse completamente molhada.

- Parece uma boa ideia, melhor não falar... Podemos usar a boca para outras coisas – Disse se aproximando do meu rosto.

- Sim...

Se aproximou lentamente – ou pelo menos assim me pareceu – e finalmente nossos lábios se encontraram. Deus do céu, ele sabia beijar bem... Seus lábios eram suaves, mas exigentes nos meus. Sua língua fez o caminho lentamente em minha boca e me acariciou com ela de maneira sensual, de modo que me fez gemer. Nossa senhora... quanto tempo fazia que eu não beijava alguém assim? Talvez nunca, já que os beijos de Jake não eram nem de longe comparados com o que Edward estava me dando agora. Emaranhei meus dedos no cabelo macio da sua nuca o trazendo para mais perto de mim. Suas mãos acariciavam minhas pernas até a borda da saia... Não podia acreditar que estava fazendo isto, neste lugar e com esta pessoa...

- Quer continuar? – Perguntou sobre os meus lábios enquanto suas mãos subiam um pouco mais.

- Aqui? – Eu disse olhando ao redor. Edward sorriu como uma criança travessa – Alguém pode nos ver e...

- Não, Jane se foi... Então estamos sozinhos – Sua mão levantou um pouco mais a minha saia próxima a junção das minhas pernas. Diga-me, você quer continuar?

- Oh, céus... Se parar agora eu não sei o que te faria... Mas definitivamente não seria nada bom...

Ele sorriu dessa maneira que fez meu coração pulsar agitado. Então me tocou sobre minha calcinha. Engoli em seco com o contato íntimo de suas mãos contra a minha pele, e o que ainda nos separava era o tecido fino da minha calcinha. Então se colocou sobre mim naquele sofá confortável, mas na tentativa derrubou a bandeja que continha todos os instrumentos. O estrondo enorme nos fez separar de repente.

- Ops – disse olhando o chão cheio de objetos – Uma falha técnica – sorriu enquanto coçava a cabeça – Venha aqui...

Ele pegou minha mão e me puxou até que eu estivesse de pé. Tive que desviar das pinças e algodões que estavam no chão para encontrar o corpo de Edward. Ele agarrou minha cintura e me atingiu totalmente contra seu corpo. Notei a dureza de sua excitação no meu estômago.

- Então, desde que entrei pela porta e vi você sentada na sala de espera lendo uma revista – moveu seus quadris contra mim – Sabe o quão tremendamente difícil foi recolocar a dentadura da senhorita Cope com isto entre as pernas? – Ele apontou sua ereção.

- Você está me matando – sussurrei.

Tirei o seu jaleco e o deixei cair no chão enquanto ele se concentrava em desabotoar os botões da minha camisa. Parecia uma cena um pouco surreal, ele e eu nos beijando no meio de uma sala com um monte de instrumentos odontológicos espalhados pelo chão. Beijei seu pescoço com lábios molhados enquanto ele terminava de tirar minha camisa. Separou-se um pouco de mim e olhou para mim sorrindo de lado.

- Um sutiã do Snoopy? – Olhei para baixo... Deus... Por quê? Por que havia escolhido um conjunto do Snoopy esta manhã?

- Bem... – Disse envergonhada – Eu gosto do Snoopy – Balbuciei sem sentido... senti meu rosto queimar.

- Nisso eu concordo com você – Disse se aproximando de mim nervosamente – Eu também gosto do Snoopy... E se for sobre uma pele como a sua... Ainda mais – passou um dedo entre os meus seios.

- Espere até ver a parte debaixo – murmurei o fazendo-o rir de novo.

Com um movimento rápido tirou a parte superior da roupa verde tipicamente usado pelos dentistas. Uau. Seu torso era um pecado... A pele macia e suave te convidava a acaricia-la, beija-la... Morde-la. Era eu ou a anestesia que havia me dado provocou essa revolução no meu corpo? O beijei novamente enquanto uníamos de novo nossos corpos, sua pele quente contra a minha me fez suspirar pelas sensações tão prazerosas. Como estava fazendo isso? Para mim era impensável – até recentemente – estar com um completo desconhecido desta maneira. Céus... Este homem deve pensar que sou uma qualquer... Fazendo um esforço monumental me separei de Edward e seus lábios.

- O que foi? – Perguntou com o cenho franzido.

- Veja... – Eu afastei o cabelo do rosto – Eu... Eu não sou assim...

- Assim como? – Disse me incentivando ao olhar em seus olhos.

- Assim... – eu disse na sala – Eu não costumo fazer isso... Ficar com estranhos na primeira oportunidade... – Disse envergonhada.

- Se te serve de consolo... tão pouco eu sou assim – olhei em seus olhos verdes, parecia sincero – Até agora eu estive em relacionamentos sérios.

- Você tem namorada? – Oh, a pergunta saiu de meus lábios sem eu poder evitar.

- Não... E você? Tem namorado? – Sorri como uma imbecil.

- Há três meses... Não – levantou uma sobrancelha divertido – O peguei com outra em minha cama – sibilei fazendo um gesto de dor.

- Ficou com outra tendo semelhante mulher na frente dele? Perdoe-me por dizer isso... Mas esse cara era um idiota – Soltei uma risada.

- Totalmente de acordo...

- Agora... Que limpamos tudo... Podemos seguir?

Sim, tudo estava limpo na hora de seguir com o que estávamos fazendo então voltamos a nos beijar. Edward se atrapalhou com o fecho do meu sutiã, quando conseguiu tira-lo acariciou meus seios com essas mãos tão fortes e viris fazendo meus mamilos endurecerem imediatamente.

- Tão suave... – murmurou.

Em seguida ele abaixou seus lábios para meus seios. Beijou e chupou esses duros mamilos enquanto minhas mãos percorriam os músculos de suas costas... Essas costas bem torneadas. Baixei minhas mãos para sua bunda... por favor... seus pais tiveram uma noite explosiva quando geravam tal homem, certo?

-Tire as calças porque tenho minhas mãos ocupadas – Sussurrou em meu pescoço enquanto continuou tocando meus seios.

Bem, dito e feito. Desfiz o nó que a mantinham em seu lugar e aquelas calças caíram. Sem separar-se da minha pele a chutou para fora e bateu seu corpo contra o meu. Ai, ai... Olhei para baixo. Estava em tal estado de excitação que sua boxer deixava muito pouco para a imaginação... E pelo que eu estava vendo agora, a tarde ia ser gloriosa. Era normal a protuberância que se formava na virilha deste homem?

Caminhou me pegando até que nos chocamos na parede. Sinceramente agradeci o frio sobre minhas costas já que minha pele estava em chamas. Edward agarrou minhas pernas tentando envolve-las em seus quadris... Com um resultado negativo.

- Olhe – lambeu os lábios – essa saia te deixa de lado, mas para o que quero fazer me incomoda um pouco... Acho que vou ter que tirá-la...

- Então o que está esperando? – Disse fingindo raiva.

Ele sentia a parte de trás da minha saia preta justa com zíper e a deixou cair no chão ao lado de suas calças. Seus olhos examinaram meu corpo novamente até que focou em minha calcinha... Como havia dito antes eram do Snoopy e ela tinha um cachorro engraçado sorrindo com a palavra _Go_ ao seu lado.

- Sou eu ou o Snoopy que está me animando a continuar?

Não me deu tempo para responder já que agarrei suas coxas para entrelaçar – agora sim – minhas pernas em seu corpo. Mhh... Agora sim isso estava bom. Meus mamilos duros roçavam contra a pele macia de seu peito e a excitação de Edward me tocou naquele ponto do meu corpo que mais precisava de atenção. Moveu os quadris enquanto ofegava, um som totalmente quente vindo dos seus lábios. Gemeu mais forte e alto quando mordisquei seu pescoço.

- Creio que é hora de dizer adeus para o filhote de cachorro adorável – sussurrou no meu ouvido.

Separou-se do meu corpo e se agachou diante de mim, sentindo a pele quente de sua ereção no meu estômago. Enganchou dois dedos na minha calcinha e a abaixou mortalmente devagar, acariciando minha pele enquanto se desfazia da roupa... Sim, esta era uma tortura autêntica... Quando estava totalmente nua, passou a mão pela união das minhas pernas e suspirou com a cabeça ainda em meu umbigo.

- Você está molhada...

- Como evitar não estar – sorriu de lado com as minhas palavras e colocou na minha altura – Acho que para sermos justos... E estarmos em pé de igualdade... Deveria tirar isso – Eu disse enganchando meus dedos no elástico de sua roupa íntima.

-Sim, certo? – assenti enquanto mordia meu lábio – Seu desejo é uma ordem, princesa.

Ele tirou essa peça maldita me deixando ver seu corpo completamente magnífico. Uau novamente. Seu corpo parecia esculpido em mármore, um verdadeiro David de Michelangelo exceto por um pequeno detalhe... As medidas de seu pênis não se encaixavam muito com a bela estátua. Ele tinha as medidas perfeitas, em todos os lugares... Não pude evitar, peguei seu membro com as mãos e o massageei de forma atrevida. Edward inclinou a cabeça no meu ombro e gemeu.

- Ual que mãos você tem, Isabella...

-Bella – eu disse enquanto continuava o meu trabalho – Eu gosto de ser chamada de Bella.

-Mmmm, Bella... – agarrou meu pulso me fazendo parar – Espere um pouco...

Ele se afastou de mim deixando uma bela vista da sua bunda. Procurou algo na prateleira, então reconheci seu casaco preto. Virou-se sorrindo enquanto carregava algo em suas mãos. Era um preservativo. Oh, sim... Vou para cama com este pedaço de homem, aqui... Em um lugar público e sem saber de nada... Sim, eu estava ansiosa.

- Você pode colocar? – Disse segurando a embalagem prateada.

Sem dizer nada eu a peguei e a abri com cuidado. Devagar, muito devagar, desenrolei o preservativo sobre o seu membro enquanto ele empurrava seus quadris contra a minha mão.

- Por Deus – suspirou – Você é sempre tão cruel?

- Não – sorri – talvez seja você que me incite a ser ruim.

- Pois venha aqui – outra vez segurou as minhas pernas. Agora nossas intimidades acariciavam-se diretamente. Ambos arquejando com os olhos brilhantes – Me mostre o quão ruim você é – sussurrou.

Em um impulso se introduziu em meu corpo fazendo com que por um momento todo o ar do meu pulmão fosse consumido. Agarrei-me com força ao seu pescoço enquanto meu corpo se adaptava ao seu; Edward era muito grande e meu corpo não tinha sexo por várias semanas. Beijou meus lábios com doçura, talvez até demais, até que relaxei completamente de novo.

- Incrível – murmurei.

- Digo o mesmo...

Agora sim começou a investir contra o meu corpo, a princípio lento e devagar... Não podia evitar os gemidos de paixão que saíam da minha boca, estava totalmente fora de mim e Edward não estava muito atrás. Seus gemidos roucos faziam com que me excitasse mais e mais. Pressionei contra a parede, aumentando o ritmo de suas estocadas.

- Mais forte – gemi.

Como havia dito há minutos antes, meus desejos eram uma ordem... Seus quadris colidiram violentamente contra os meus, mas estava muito longe de parecer desagradável. Esta foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu em muito tempo, era inacreditável.

- Edward! – gritei.

- Bella! Bella!

Fechei os olhos com força quando percebi que meu orgasmo estava próximo, já estava... Quase...

-Bella! – notei que Edward me sacudia no ombro – Bella! – me chamou angustiado.

Abri os olhos. Então olhei ao redor super confusa. Tudo nessa sala estava em ordem. Os instrumentos não estavam no chão, mas devidamente colocados na bandeja da cadeira que eu estava sentada. E o mais importante... Ambos estávamos vestidos. Inclusive Edward vestia a sua máscara. Naquele momento eu parecia um pouco assustada.

- Você está bem? – Eu parecia confusa – Eu fiz a anestesia, você relaxou e comecei a trabalhar em seu dente... Até que você começou a... Se agitar e choramingar.

Choramingando? Mas eu estava tendo um orgasmo excelente e... Oh Deus... Então nada aconteceu? Estava imaginando? Porra... Eu tinha uma fantasia erótica enquanto cuidavam de um maldito dente... Sou uma pervertida... Só agora tive sentimentos cruzados bastante complexos. Eu estava envergonhada... Eu falei? Eu havia dito alguma coisa que deu origem a saber o que estava sonhando?... E por outro lado me sentia frustrada... Frustrada porque nada disso era real... Um maldito sonho...

- Por que você me chamou de Bella? – sim, uma pergunta idiota agora...

- Você me disse que prefere que te chamem de Bella – respondeu confuso.

- Ah... – Não quero saber o mais poderia dizer ao sonhar – Você... Você já arrumou o dente? – eu disse para preencher o silêncio que se criou entre nós.

- Sim, só falta selar a massa... – franziu o cenho – Tem certeza que está bem? Não te machuquei?

- Não – eu passei a mão no cabelo – Não me machucou – murmurei.

- Bem... – suspirou – Então abra a sua boca, porque tenho que meter até o fundo – abri os olhos e Edward os fechou com força – Quero dizer... Quero dizer que tenho que colocar a lâmpada para secar a massa e... Como é o último dente... Bem... – firmou um pequeno aparelho que tinha em sua mão com um gesto envergonhado.

Abri a boca e o deixei terminar seu trabalho. Deus... Eu ainda sentia meu rosto queimar. Havia tido um sonho erótico, uma fantasia... E o protagonista deste sonho estava inclinado a minha frente com olhos verdes me olhando com atenção. Se soubesse os pensamentos que eu havia tido com ele, morreria de vergonha... Quando terminou com meu dente ofereceu-me um copo de água para enxaguar.

- Não coma nada por um par de horas para a massa se fixar – assenti com a cabeça, incapaz de falar – Não deve machucar o que fiz... Mas se isso te machucar passe aqui e vamos dar uma olhada, tudo bem? – Disse enquanto retirava as luvas e a máscara.

Estendi meu cartão de crédito em silêncio. Os segundos pareciam eternos diante de Edward... Maldita pervertida, parece uma adolescente com os hormônios confusos e...

- Toma – a voz de Edward me assustou. Ele me entregou o cartão e o recibo com um sorriso.

Coloquei meu casaco em silêncio e peguei minha bolsa pronta para fazer uma fuga rápida... Mas sua voz me fez parar no meio do caminho.

- A propósito... A resposta é não, Bella – Me virei e olhei para ele confusa.

- Perdão? – sorriu de lado... Como havia feito no meu sonho.

- Antes havia me perguntado se eu tinha uma namorada – lambeu os lábios – E a resposta é não.

- Eu te... Perguntei isso? – Assentiu com a cabeça e sorriu – Deus... – sussurrei.

- Você está corando? – perguntou divertido, mas parou de sorrir quando franzi a testa. Virei-me para já sair desse maldito lugar...

- Espera – me virei enquanto suspirava – Eu tinha pensado... – Olhei para baixo – eu havia pensado que se você não tem alguém te esperando em casa... poderia esperar eu fechar a clínica e... tomar alguma coisa... por aí. Você e eu – se aproximou de mim e pegou uma mecha do meu cabelo castanho – Eu gostaria de saber se a sua pele é tão suave quanto parece...

Oh, meu Deus...


End file.
